Grass catchers for lawn mowers are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,155,034, 5,984,031, 6,550,563 and 6,438,931, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Unfortunately, the design of conventional known grass catchers is such that clogging is easily realized. Clogging (i.e., the build-up of grass in the catcher in an undesirable locations such as at the entrance of the catcher) is of course undesirable and leads to